Ciel Phantomhive X Elizabeth Midford
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Years have passed since Ciel Phantomhive had disappeared with his butler Sebastian, leaving an eighteen year old Elizabeth to wonder what exactly happened to her once fiancé. After finding out he had become a demon, instead of fearing him she decides to contact him with a wish of her own, will he accept? I do not own these characters.


Elizabeth Midford had finally turned eighteen, having long awaited this day since she had come to find out just what exactly happened to her old fiance Ciel Phantomhive, upon finding out he had become a demon around the age of sixteen, two years after he had disappeared again with his butler Sebastian. She was relieved at first having thought he was dead all over again caused her to once again become depressed and lock herself in her room for hours and days on end.

Once she found out he was not exactly alive but still something that she would be able to see again she was glad, happy even, even though she knew that demons were not something that would normally bring such an emotion to a human.

She spent a lot of time travelling and getting any information about him after that, such as how to contact him and what wish you would need to have to go about making a contract with a demon. Most of the time her sources weren't very reliable, and no one took her serious as the girly love sick little girl without a backbone.

So after finally coming to the conclusion that if she wanted to be treated as an adult she would dress like an adult, getting rid of her old pink frilly dresses and exchanging them for something a little more dark, a little more showing, a little more everything, something that would get someone's attention and not only the good kind. That's not all she changed though, she let her hair down from their once spiral curls and let her long blonde hair flow freely down her back, coming to a stop just above her lower back.

She also continued fencing with her family, everyone already knew she was one of the best, but that didn't stop her from becoming even better, better than anyone to be exact and that's how she liked it, she decided long ago that she was going to be the wife that could protect Ciel even if he didn't need it.

As Elizabeth paced around her room wondering how Ciel was doing and if he would even come to her call, her wish wasn't that bad, a couple of things went along with it but it also was not something that would make her soul that delicious and she knew that, but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

Having finally paced around her room enough times that she had lost count she took a deep breath before performing the ritual to call upon a demon, the demon known as Ciel to be exact.

She made sure to wear something appealing, something that did not show too much skin but did not show too little either, a dark purple dress with black ribbon at the bottom and a black corset, the sleeves were long reaching almost to her fingers, she had a black choker with a small blue diamond on it, the diamond that was once Ciel Phantomhive's diamond in his ring, her hair was curled slightly and framed her perfect porcelain face just right causing her big green eyes to look even more beautiful than they already were.

Ciel appeared just like she hoped he would, looking the age of eighteen just like her even though he didn't actually age, she supposed he chose this because he too thought people would treat him as an adult instead of a child like they did for so many years when he was alive.

Ciel stared at Elizabeth not blinking, not making any sound as he took in her looks and the way she had changed since he last saw her as a fourteen year old brat who was just a bother to him, it didn't show on his face but he actually seemed to like this new Elizabeth, maybe it was because of her looks, or because he never disliked her in the first place, or it could have been the thought of devouring her soul that pleased him so much.

Either way he would listen to what it is she wished for and decide what to do from there, it was strange for Elizabeth to see Ciel without his butler Sebastian at his side, but she couldn't think of a reason for him to be away aside from him being busy making or doing something to please his Young Master.

" Hello Ciel" Elizabeth said quietly and a little shyly even though she had rehearsed what she was going to say and how she was going to say it a million times, she still couldn't help her shyness towards her once fiance and still the love of her life.

"Hello Elizabeth, would you mind telling me what it is you wish? Or have you just summoned me to bother me?" Ciel said in a rather annoyed tone, even though he wasn't annoyed with her at all, in fact just being around Elizabeth caused an emotion he thought was long gone to rise up again, and that emotion was Happiness.

Elizabeth smiled at him gently as a small blush creeped up her neck and dusted her cheeks lightly, "How many times have I told you to just call me Lizzy?" She giggled at him, a sound she hadn't made in a long time either, but Ciel would always make her happy even if she was crying or mad at him, his presence alone was something she cherished deep in her heart and something she would never let go of.

"Alright..Lizzy...What is it you wish for me to do for you?" He asked again pausing slightly before saying the name Lizzy, for he had only said it a handful of times, and each time he had it was because she had been put in danger and caused him to worry about her. Even though he thought he has stopped caring about anyone, Elizabeth seemed to be the only one that although he thought his feelings of everything but vengeful were gone she could cause him to feel a small emotion called love even if only for a second.

"Well you see...my wish is…"


End file.
